The Looker Files: Kalos
by craigprime
Summary: The Kalos region had recently been threatened by a criminal organization, Team Flare. A small group of scientists was still left unaccounted for, however. The IP recently received intelligence that one of them was located in Lumiose City, the heart of Kalos. I feel prepared to take on the world, but in truth, I'm not sure I'm ready to take on this scientist…my old friend.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I am not usually known for keeping pressure on my projects. And by projects, I mean my 2 other fictions. Ignore those. I hope I can get around to starting up the Mystery Dungeon fic again sometime, but this idea seems way cooler to me. So for now, my focus is on this. Enjoy!_

The Looker Files: Day 0

I am a man of many names. Some know me as a simple detective. Others call me by my name, Looker. A select few refer to me as Agent 0.07. As the title may imply, I am not just a lone private eye. I am, in fact, a member of the International Police, or the IP.

It had always been my dream to seek out justice in this world. Even as a child, I had booby trapped the cookie jar to catch my siblings in the act of such theft. As the years passed, I became a full-fledged detective. After what seemed like countless murderers and robbers put behind bars, my work had attracted the attention of the IP. It was there that I met dozens of investigators, all with the same goal: Justice for the world. Compared to the rest of the IP force, I was relatively unnoticed. A chain mob here, a mass Electrode bombing there, but I never earned much attention. Until the Sinnoh Crisis.

I don't know why the IP put me in charge of it. A mass terrorist group, Team Galactic, was attempting to literally destroy the world. The people, the pokemon, even the actual planet was intended to be wiped from existence. With only a small amount of help from a local Pokemon Trainer, I successfully managed to apprehend Charon, who I can only describe as a lunatic aged 100 years.

Shortly after my return to the IP headquarters, I was given another mission, in Unova: To locate the mysterious boy known as "N". He was rumored to be the son of Ghetsis, and supposedly the leader of Team Plasma. I (almost) single-handedly tracked down and captured the Seven Sages of the Team Plasma, and eventually found N, alone with Zekrom by his side. I'm afraid I can disclose no more than that, at the request of N and my own conclusions.

With these missions behind me, I now have another in my hands. The Kalos region had recently been threatened by a criminal organization, Team Flare. They had attempted to destroy all life on the planet, with the exception of their own. Before the IP had so much as reacted to the threat, we received news that a group of new trainers had already infiltrated the hideout and defeated the leader, Lysandre. However, many of the members had escaped from the hands of the police. Some realized the insanity of their choices, and went back to a lawful life. A small group of scientists was still left unaccounted for, however. The IP recently received intelligence that one of them was located in Lumiose City, the heart of Kalos.

This information brings me to today. My mission is simple: locate and apprehend the scientist. Given the cunning and knowledge of the suspect, it was decided that the risk was too great to have any contact with the IP. I am to have no funding, no calls, and ultimately no support from the IP. They sent me on a plane to Kalos with 100,000 pokecash, and now I am truly alone. Luckily, I have found an open property just off of the plaza in Lumiose City, so now I have a place to stay, albeit with only 10,000 in cash now. It became clear immediately that I would need a source of income if this mission becomes an endeavor. So I have decided to return to my old roots, and run a detective agency in this building. It would be a good way not only to pay the bills, but to gather as much information in the city that I could.

And so ends the beginning of my quest. I feel prepared to take on the world, but in truth, I'm not sure I'm ready to take on this scientist…my old friend.

_Hey, I'm done with day 0! What do you people think? PM me! Review it! Or just keep reading!_

_Prepare for Day 1: He'll Be the Next Looker For Sure_


	2. Chapter 2

The Looker Files: Day 1

I have decided to call my background business the Looker Bureau; ingenious, I know. Perhaps the only thing more brilliant than my naming was my invitation of the recent champion here in Kalos, this "Calem". From what I have heard, he was one most responsible for the end of Team Flare. I'm sure he has a vast knowledge of the gang, and to become champion certainly requires a sharp mind as well. With only a small amount of training, I'm positive he would make a fine partner.

When Calm arrived at the Looker bureau, I immediately began my plan to transform him into a full-fledged detective. Luckily, I had devised the perfect strategy, which I have dubbed _The Looker Method: Yes, Even YOU Can Become a Detective in 5 Easy Steps!_ I sent Calem out on a treacherous ordeal to gather 5 tickets I had scattered throughout the entire city. Looking back, perhaps I shouldn't have used as much glitter glue as I did, because Calm returned, tickets in hand, only 10 minutes later. I'm not sure how the boy did it. Perhaps the glitter made them too visible. Maybe he has some super-fast bike, although I have no idea how he could afford one. Were my hints practically spelling out where each ticket was to obvious? Whatever the case, I knew that no ordinary trainer could have accomplished the task in such little time. Indeed, it would have taken an extraordinary person just to find them all! Now I knew with a certainty that Calem was to be a most valuable asset to the Looker Bureau…and more importantly, the case.

I immediately declared Calem as my detective partner, all thanks to my brilliant method. I warned him of the dangers involved, that he could be injured, or killed. But with a little nudging, he just wouldn't take no for an answer!

"We will crack this case together. And, as for what is past, old friend, be patient. Justice will be served- enough for all!"

_Authors Note: Yea, that last line is quoted directly from the game. I think I'll always put one at the end of each day, accordingly with the missions in the game. Sorry this one was kinda' short, but I write these based on the actual days, and the Looker Method day is just really short, not mention that it's nothing more than an introduction. _

_Expect the next day to be much longer, and better!_

_Day 2: Child's Play_


End file.
